The operating of a computer system produces unnecessary heat. If the unnecessary heat produced during the operation of the computer system is not removed, the efficiency of the computer system will be lowered, and in turn the computer system will be damaged. Typically, a fan is installed in the computer system to dissipate heat and cool the computer system.
With the increasing of the operating speed of the computer system, the heat produced during the operation of the computer system is greatly increased. A high-speed fan is introduced to remove the unnecessary heat produced by the computer system. However, noise made by the high-speed fan is louder than that of a typical fan. In light of these reasons, the optimization design for noise reducing and heat dissipating of the computer system is imperative.
In the heat dissipating design of a conventional computer system, the category of fans is the most important factor when considering to reduce noise made by the computer system. With the use of the high-speed fan, the rotational speed of the fan is greatly enhanced, so that the fan becomes the main source of noise. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new fan with high efficiency and low noise to meet the market need.